One Sided Love
by ZeroIXResoleon
Summary: "Whatever comes our way, we'll take it down! Whoever comes in our way, we'll defeat! But if you're hurt, I can't bear to imagine it." -Chikorita "One Shot Fanfiction." -Resoleon


Hello everyone and I'm back with a Point Of View Pokémon Fanfiction! This is going to be played at the point of few of Chikorita!

I love Grass Type Pokémon! How can you tell? Because I'm writing about one, in case you didn't notice!

This is about Chikorita/Bayleef and her thoughts about travelling with her trainer around Johto.

I kinda borrowed a few scenes from the Anime in this one but not too much of it. It's kind of suble, anyway.

* * *

**Chikorita/Bayleef Short Story: One Sided Love **

When I first saw you, I wanted to be your Pokémon to have. The two of us as a team, it would be so much fun! When other Pokémon and their trainers look at us, they'd have to be feeling so jealous that they can't be close to each other as we are! Oh how I love to giggle at that scene!

You took me in as a Chikorita. You probably didn't know it but I was extremely happy that you chose me. But our start together was really bad. The first two gym leaders were Flying and Bug typed. I was afraid we were defeated easily and that I would be holding you back but...you kept smiling. You kept on thinking that we would succeed and you stuck with me through those battles. You didn't care that I had a type disadvantage. You said that I'm the ace of your team and I think that's when I get the most energy.

When I see your heartless rival challenge you, I get really mad. He doesn't like his Pokémon but why does his Pokémon like him? Is it because of his quest for power and fame? We're on the same thing but you do treat your Pokémon with so much love. With every badge we got and every trainer we defeated, my love for you grew. But the thing that saddens me is that you scold me whenever I charge you with affection. Can you not see that I love you? Why can't you see that I love you? Maybe you do love me but not the way I love you.

Team Rocket was giving us a really hard time. Once again, I had to protect you from that savage group! They make me sick and it makes me like your rival more than I do with Team Rocket! I hate humans like those but I love humans like you. As long as there are humans like you, I don't want to hate humans. Then I saw you...you were cradling me after I was beaten senseless by that mean Team Rocket admin. His Pokemon was attacking YOU! YOU! Why did they have to attack you? They didn't have to do that! Then...I felt myself...evolving. I evolved into a Bayleef and then proceeded to deliver my wrath onto those fools! They had to pay for touching you! After that, I saw you standing up with pride but so much pain as well. You then gave me a hug and I returned it by wrapping my vines around you.

But then, something then happened between us. You were busy with something but I was too foolish to notice it. I charged you again with affection and when I did, you were really angry with me. My poor heart split into two and I ran away because I felt as though I was holding you back. If my love was too much to bear, then I'm not a good Pokémon for a brilliant trainer like you to have.

I was thirsty and hungry after many hours by myself; I didn't know what to do. I thought I was going to pass on...knowing that I failed you.

Then...you found me...lying on the ground. I passed out in your grip as you carried me to the Pokémon Center. When I became alert, you scolded me again. I was going to cry because I thought you hated me. But then, you said that you were sorry and that you shouldn't have yelled at me. But you had to yell at me. Then, I heard you say that I'm still the ace of the team and that I was vital part of the team. You then said that if you're going to be a Champion, I need an ace and that I'm irreplaceable. I wished I had arms right now so I can squeeze you in the warmth of my love! I love you so much! It's a shame you're just a human, though. Tee-hee!

We continued on and we finally disbanded that no-good Team Rocket group! I felt like I won a ticket to the Hall Of Fame! Well...I didn't earn it yet but it just felt that way. After that, you treated the team and me to an exquisite dinner. Sure it was expensive but it was also a celebration. If I could talk, it wouldn't be a celebration without me being at your side; that's what I would say to you. Oh, I wish that I could say "I love you" to you but...I can't talk. I wish that one day...you could say that you loved me and then you would know that I loved you, also.

It was time! We had all eight gym badges and we were ready to take on the Pokémon League! Their Pokémon were so tough, it wasn't funny! But with all the training and fighting we went through, past all the fire and furry, and the love we shared...we used that to power our way through and defeat the Elite Four and the Champion Lance! Ah, how great it feels to be in the Hall Of Fame for all eternity.

We returned home and the day after, you called me out of my ball. I wondered why. Then, you tenderly held me, thanking me for everything we been though. My heart started to race. Then...it happened. You said that you loved me and hope that we'll be good partners forever. The words rung strongly through my ears that I underwent evolution yet again but then, you told me to stop. Why? Why did you want me to stop? I was going to be stronger...for you! You then told me...that you loved the way that I was...just a Bayleef. What? Really? You loved me for who I was and not how powerful I was? That was enough to snap me out of it. Then, I got you and wrapped you in my vines again and we laughed together as you were snuggled against me. I wanted this feeling to last forever.

Now...those days are gone. You have gone to a different region. Why did you leave? Did you think I was going to get hurt? Or do you love me so much that you can't bear me getting hurt? Whatever your reason is...I'm so sad that you left me behind on a new adventure. I'm only sustained by your words "I'll be back, I promise."

So now...I'll wait. I'll wait for the one day you will return to me and then we can have fun...just like old times...and hopefully, you'll bring me along with you the next time you depart for another adventure. I love you and always remember that. I'll always be with you and I'll always love you, no matter where you are or how long we're apart. I love you...and there will be no goodbyes between us because I know that we'll see each other again...

* * *

I'm not kidding when I say this...I cried just by writing it. I can't help being such an emotional human being.

Anyway, if you liked this story, please review it. I'm going to go to get a box of tissues and blow my nose into it.

**One Sided Love: End**


End file.
